


Отпуск значит — никакой работы!

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, TylerAsDurden



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: что, если внезапно лишить охотников действия их рун?





	Отпуск значит — никакой работы!

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213625633.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: авторский юмор, шалость
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

От жуткого грохота Алек буквально подпрыгнул на месте. Развернулся на звук, не удержал равновесия, и в следующую секунду уже скользил плавками по влажному песку.

— Да твою же мать, Джейс!

Его парабатай стоял и с выражением ни с чем не сравнимого ужаса пялился на барную стойку на веранде их бунгало. Точнее на то, что было пляжной стойкой ещё пару минут назад. Алек подскочил, запутался в своих неуместно длинных ногах и чуть было не полетел на этот раз носом в песок. Удержаться ему, кажется, помогла только сила чистой злости, разливающаяся по венам.

— Какого черта ты сделал? Джейс, зачем?! Магнус подбирал эти напитки весь. Вчерашний. Вечер. И не обращал на меня внимания! А ты всё разбил!

— Алек, не надо!

На истошный и смущающе высокий вопль Джейса во дворик бунгало вбежали остальные. Чтобы застать парней крайне озадаченно всматривающимися друг в друга.

— Ты чего орёшь? — осторожно уточнил Алек.

— А ты чего?.. — Джейс не успел закончить вопрос, подхватывая под локоть попытавшегося поскользнуться на залитом алкоголем деревянном полу Алека.

— Хм, — задумчиво выдал Магнус. — Кажется, Кларисса, ты должна мне пять баксов. Потому что твоя руна нейтрализовала всё, кроме алкоголя.

— С другой стороны, алкоголь нейтрализовал Джейс. Весь оставшийся. И это однозначно итог действия руны, — вмешался Саймон.

Нервно хихикая, Клэри зажимала ладошкой рот.

***

Алек сидел нахмурившись, скрестив руки на груди и изо всех сил старался не смотреть на Магнуса, подбившего Клэри на создание руны нейтрализации. Долго злиться на Магнуса не получалось, даже без привычной руны успокоения гнева, державшей обычно его вспыльчивость в строгой узде. Особенно после того, как Магнус всё-таки надел эти так называемые плавки. Уж лучше бы оставался без них, видит Ангел.

— И долго это продержится?

— Не знаю, — протянул Магнус, обводя пальцами какие-то узоры, наверное, очертания бесполезных рун у Алека на спине. Когда он заговорил снова, в голосе слышалось предвкушение: — Может быть до самого утра.

— Тогда пойдём.

— Куда? — опешил тот от такого перехода.

Вскочив, Алек не пошатнулся, заново прочувствовав баланс своего тела и только немного поумерив резкость движений, которую обычно компенсировала руна на шее.

— Как можно дальше отсюда.

Посетило странное желание перекинуть Магнуса через плечо и унести, но Алек не стал рисковать его уронить. Может быть позже. И намеренно. Заметив, что тот смотрит заинтригованно, но даже не двигается с места, Алек процедил сквозь зубы:

— Видишь три одинаковых руны на Джейсе? Знаешь, что они значат? — Магнус кивнул, и Алек коротко добавил: — И хочешь знать, как пройдёт у них с Клэри ночь, в таких деталях?

Магнус, кажется, немного позеленел, хотя и спрятал реакцию за обворожительной улыбкой.

— Хочу узнать немного другое.

— И что же это? — рыкнул Алек, за руку утягивая его прочь от бунгало.

— Насколько сильно я смогу тебя разозлить, и что из этого выйдет.

Алек был чертовски рад, что яркого света звёзд недостаточно, чтобы проявить красные пятна, однозначно проявившиеся на его лице. А ещё Алек был зол.

Им предстояла долгая и насыщенная ночь.


End file.
